The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for implementing controlled collapse chip connection (C4) input-output (IO) connection structures on a semiconductor device, such as a chip for use in a single-chip or multi-chip module package.
Some prior art apparatuses and methods for creating C4 IO connection structures involve evaporation processes. Evaporation processes suffer from several disadvantages. For example, there is a high cost associated with equipping and operating an evaporation process. Further, evaporation processes provide a low throughput because the process is slow to achieve. Still further, there is a high cost associated with the production of the required masks for implementing an evaporation process, and the masks are only usable for very few repeat applications before material build-up and other factors require their replacement. Evaporation processes are limited to using only certain varieties of solder material. Moreover, there is limited density attainable for C4 IO connection arrays using evaporation technology.
C4 IO connection structures have also been created using plating processes. Plating processes have significant disadvantages vis-a-vis C4 IO connection structures. Plating processes are often complex in terms of the materials used and precise combinations of those materials. The conditions under which the materials are used, such as temperatures and durations of processing steps, often must be precisely controlled. There is, therefore, a high cost associated with such plating processes; plating baths must be monitored and replenished precisely, and yields are often adversely affected in discovering when bath replacement is necessary. Another problem is that plating processes have low throughput since there are frequent interruptions to ensure integrity of the baths and other aspects of the process. Further, plating processes are also limited to employment with only certain varieties of solder.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for depositing solder ball connection structures for implementing controlled collapse chip connection (C4) input-output (IO) connection structures on a semiconductor device such as a chip for use in a single-chip or multi-chip module package.